


An unfortunate incident

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Cat Ears, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Mirror Sex, Pet, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya is missing from work for two consecutive days?? what could have happened to him...





	

"Where is Taisuke again?" 

Everyone wonder as they arrive to their dressing room for the scheduled meeting. 

"This is the second day in a row he is missing guys." Kitayama sighs.

"And he isn't even answering his phone." Yokoo adds trying to call him again.

"I even passed from his house yesterday but no one was there" Tamamori points out.

"This is not like Gaya-san, maybe we should get worried guys." Senga panicks at his own words. 

"The manager also knows nothing about his absence." Nikaido says and tries to calm Senga down.

"For now let's just start the meeting we have many things to do." Kitayama takes a seat and everyone stares him down. "What guys?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"You sure you didn't do anything to Gaya?" Tamamori asks suspiciously.

"Yeah maybe you two had a fight or something" Senga joins Tamamori.

"Give me a break guys, i only know what you know!" Kitayama defends himself. "I haven't seen Fujigaya since last week."

"Mitsu is right, stop blaming each other, we need to find Taisuke!And we should be united for that." Yokoo reasons even though he is dying in anxiety inside him. 

"We can go ask around his neighborhood and at his parent's place." Kitayama suggests. "But let's finish work first" He grabs his papers and starts the meeting.

"Ah finally it's over" Tamamori stretches once out of the building. He is the first one to walk out and notice the beautiful kitty that is meowing near to the entrance. The kitty immediately approaches him and nudges him to pet her. 

"Yosh yosh little kitty, did you get lost from home?" Tamamori pets her head and smiles. 

"Hey Tama-chan did you find a new friend?" Miyata walks out and chuckles. 

"She is pretty cute, i think she is lost" Tamamori gets up and sighs. 

"I'm sure she will find a way. Now come on we gotta find our lost friend." Miyata pats his shoulder and they leave together. 

Next is Nikaido and Senga with Yokoo. The kitty walks up to Yokoo and rubs against his leg.

"Oh hey there beautiful" Yokoo kneels and pets her. "Have you lost your way my poor kitty?" He pets her under her chin and she purrs in delight. Nikaido and Senga also join him and play with the kitty. 

"Why don't you take her in Yokoo-san?" Senga suggests him. 

"I already have many puppies Kento, i don't know how they will welcome a kitty" Yokoo sighs because he really likes the cat. "But i can call for someone to help her." He adds and pulls out his phone. 

"No need to Yokoo-san. The kitty is coming with me." Kitayama is the last one to walk out. And he is love at first sight with the beautiful cat.

"Really Mitsu?That's great!" Yokoo smiles. "Then i leave her to you. Come on guys let's go look for Taisuke." He leaves with Senga and Nikaido.

Kitayama approaches the kitty and tries to pet her. But she growls and swats his hand away. 

"Eh why kitty?You were all cute with the others" Kitayama pouts sadly and the kitty feels guilty and goes to his arms.

"Why of all people should have been you to pick me up Kitayama?" The kitty thinks to herself as the other takes her to his arms. "But i have no choice i need to be taken care of for the moment." She relaxes into Kitayama's chest and lets him take her home with him. 

Kitayama stops at a pet shop to buy a few things for his new friend. The cat is asleep next to him at the passenger's seat. She is so cute. Kitayama carries her inside once they arrive home and sets her on the couch. He fixes all the things she needs and sits next to her. 

"I should call the guys to see if they found anything about Fujigaya" He talks to himself and calls Tama.

The kitty wakes up by his conversation and growls. "Idiot Kitayama you didn't go look for Taisuke as well." She thinks and scratches her nails on his legs. 

"Oi easy there" Kitayama calls and hangs up the phone to pick her up. "Are you hungry cutie?" He sets her in front of a bowl. "Here eat all you like." He leaves her and goes to take a shower.

"How can he be so calm when his co member is missing?Annoying chibi" The kitty thinks and scratches on the furniture with anger.

Kitayama walks out wrapped only in a towel covering his lower parts. "Oi kitty you're not a good girl" He sighs and picks her up sitting on the coach with her. 

"No idiot don't touch me when you're like this!this is so embarrassing" The kitty thinks and is flustered.

Kitayama smiles and pets her. "You remind me of Fujigaya for some reason. Maybe that's why i like you so much. But don't tell anybody ok?it's our secret."

The kitty purrs and looks up at him with affection. "What am i doing?why do i feel so excited with his words?no behave!" She thinks and jumps down. 

Kitayama grabs something to eat and goes to his bedroom.

The kitty lays in the bed he bought for her and tries to sleep. But she feels lonely and sneaks into his room climbing onto his bed. 

"I can't believe I'm sleeping in Kitayama's bed. What else is going to happen in my life."

Thr next morning Kitayama wakes up early to get ready for work. He turns to the side and rubs his eyes. "Oh good morning Fujigaya" He says naturally. "Eh what?Fujigaya?" He checks for second time and jumps back. "Fujigaya?!!" He repeats in shock. "Why is Fujigaya on my bed?" He pinches himself to check if he is dreaming but it seems it is real. Fujigaya is sleeping next to him. He is naked. And he has cat ears and a tail. 

"What kind of joke is this?" Kitayama raises a brow. 

Fujigaya meows cutely and stirs, opening his eyes slowly. "Being a cat has its good side" Fujigaya says thinking he can't be heard by the older guy.

Kitayama looks at him. "F-Fujigaya?What the hell are you saying?and why are you on my bed?"

Fujigaya widens his eyes in shock and touches his own body. "Oh shit I'm human again!" He jumps up from bed and rushes to a mirror. "Oh well i still have some cat fur" He sighs and touches his cat ears.

"Fujigaya what is going on here?better explain now or i will freak out!" Kitayama gets up and walks to him.

Fujigaya closes his eyes and lets a deep sigh. "It's a long story Kitayama. It seems i was cursed to turn into a cat. I don't know how it happened but two days ago i woke up in a cat form, a female cat on top of that..."

Fujigaya goes on with his talking and doesn't notice when Kitayama moves his hands and pinches his nipples. He gasps and a moan slips from his mouth. "K-Kitayama what are you doing?" He freezes in his spot.

"You're so cute Taisuke" Kitayama breathes to his ear and kisses his neck softly while playing with his nipples until they get hard.

Fujigaya bites his lip and keeps himself from whining in pleasure. "S-stop it you idiot"

Kitayama smirks and moves one hand to wrap around the younger's member.

"Taisuke look yourself in the mirror, you're enjoying this already." Kitayama starts giving him a hand job and Fujigaya feels weak in the knees already. He puts his hands on the desk for support and looks at himself through the mirror. Kitayama is right. He enjoys that so much. His face is all red and he even starts moaning. 

"You're such a dirty pet Taisuke" Kitayama nibbles at his neck and pulls on his tail while working his member with his hand.

Fujigaya growls hard in pleasure and reaches his orgasm coming on the other's hand already.

Kitayama pulls back his hand and licks the hot liquid off his fingers making sure Fujigaya sees through the mirror. 

"That was easy Taisuke. It only took my hands to pleasure you." Kitayama teases him and chuckles.

Fujigaya pouts cutely. "Idiot my tail is very sensitive." He whines and takes a step to get away. But firm hands keep him in place.

"Where do you think you are going Taisuke?we just started here." Kitayama holds his hands down on the desk and rubs his bulge to the other's buttcheeks. Fujigaya whines softly and rolls his hips to match Kitayama's movements. 

"Damn Taisuke you're so sexy. This is beyond of any of my dreams." Kitayama growls growing unbearable hard inside his boxers.

"I didn't know you dream of bedding me Kitayama. You could have told me already." Fujigaya teases him and bends over more to rub his butt against Kitayama's hard on. 

Kitayama is off limits and grabs on the other's hips to keep him still. He pulls down his boxers and releases his member sighing in relief.

"Don't forget lube big boy. I'm not used to this kind of thing." Fujigaya warns him once he feels the other's stiff member on his bare buttcheeks.

Kitayama takes a lube out of a drawer and quickly applies it on his fingers. He carefully pushes one inside Fujigaya's tiny hole. The younger winces and takes a deep breath.

"You're really tight Taisuke." Kitayama bites his lip and moves his finger slowly stretching him. When Fujigaya relaxes around him, he pushes one more finger inside him. The younger shudders and purrs and Kitayama knows he wants more already. He replaces the fingers with his dick and pushes carefully into Fujigaya. The other winces and cries in pain at first. 

"Mitsu you're so big." Fujigaya tries to relax with a few breaths.

"Oh thanks for the compliment baby." Kitayama smirks and rubs his sides to soothe him.

"Idiot" Fujigaya meows cutely. "You can move now."

Kitayama pulls out all the way to the head and thrusts back into the other hard sending him waves of pleasure all over his body. 

"Damn Mitsu!" Fujigaya gasps and holds onto the desk to keep still.

Kitayama starts moving in and out of him. "You feel so good Taisuke." He breathes against the younger's neck and groans in a husky voice. The other shudders in pleasure and whimpers. "Fuck me Mitsu please." He begs shamelessly making the older go wild.

Kitayama grabs on the other's hair and pulls hard. "Look at yourself Taisuke. Look while I'm giving you so much pleasure." He growls in the younger's ear and pounds him roughly. Fujigaya is moaning loudly and watches them through the mirror. Their eyes meet a lot as the only thing echoing around the room is the slaps their hips make hitting to each other.

They are both soon close to their climax and Kitayama hits the other's sweet spot. 

"Ohh Mitsu please I'm so close." He cries in pleasure and moves his hips along to the older's thrusts. 

Kitayama wraps his hand around the younger's twitching member and jerks him off to his orgasm. The other lets out a long moan and releases again on Kitayama's hand. 

Kitayama finishes off inside of him with a few more thrusts and kisses on his shoulder.

Fujigaya whimpers and barely stands on his feet. Kitayama pulls out of him and turns him around wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Fujigaya rests his head on the other's shoulder and sits on thd desk trying to catch his breath. The older gently pets his hair and plays with his cat ears. 

"I don't know what happened to you Taisuke but I'm selfishly glad that you turned into a cat and i was able to pick you up." Kitayama chuckles and looks at the younger who has no energy left to argue back. "You will be mine from now on Taisuke. " Kitayama kisses him softly capturing those hot lips into a gentle kiss. Fujigaya kisses back and wraps arms around his neck pulling him closer. Kitayama helps him to get into bed and lays under the covers with him. 

"I'll cancel our meeting for today. You need to rest and you can't show up with these cat features." Kitayama picks his phone and calls the others. Fujigaya watches him and he feels like his heart will burst from so much happiness. Kitayama lays side to side with him and looks into his eyes. "Don't worry baby everything will be fine. We just need to come up with a story to tell everyone." He rubs the younger's cheek gently. 

Fujigaya closes his eyes and relaxes into his touch. "I don't know why but it seems you broke the curse for some reason Kitayama." He smiles and cuddles up to him. 

Kitayama gladly holds him into his arms. "Maybe i was the only one who could break it. You know being your soul mate and all." Kitayama teases him.

"Idiot i will start thinking you were the one behind all." Fujigaya teases him back. 

"No it wasn't me kitty. I don't even know such things can happen."

"Me neither until it happened to me." Fujigaya sighs.

"It's over now baby, it was just a nightmare." Kitayama kisses his forehead and holds hin tightly.

"And it turned into a nice dream." Fujigaya mumbles burying his face onto the older's chest.

Kitayama smiles and goes back to sleep with his Taisuke close to him.

 

The next days Fujigaya goes to work with caps and hats to cover his cat ears. The tail disappeared just the day after his hook up with Kitayama. The ears took up a little while until he was back to normal. He never learnt why this happened to him. But it was what got him close with Kitayama. So he doesn't need to know more. Kitayama on the other side still doing some research on the case. He even told the truth to the other members who of course didn't believe him at first, but now they are looking for answers with him. 

 

"You guys still up to it?" Fujigaya chuckles and walks out of the bathroom in Kitayama's place where everyone has gathered.

 

"I don't understand how can you be so apathetic to what happened to YOU" Tamamori sighs.

 

"Yes Gaya-san, this doesn't happen to anyone. It's something really weird. We gotta know." Senga sits next to Kitayama when they search the internet.

 

"You guys don't get me started on how you abandoned me that day to the hands of that chibi." Fujigaya pouts and sits on the couch next to Yokoo.

 

"Oi, it's not like you didn't enjoy my treatment kitty." Kitayama protests.

 

Fujigaya throws him a cushion right at the back of his head. "Stop with that kitty thing already!" 

 

Kitayama winces and grabs Taisuke pulling him down on the floor with him. "You like it admit it."

 

Fujigaya struggles to get away. "Idiot let me go. Guys help me!" He whines looking at the rest who stares back at him doing nothing.

 

"See Taisuke everyone knows you like me." Kitayama chuckles and kisses him. Fujigaya kisses back and sits on his lap.

 

"Oi easy there you're not alone." Yokoo teases them.

 

"Maybe they tell us to leave already." Nikaido adds and smirks.

 

"No you guys you can stay, i promised you dinner right?" Kitayama rests his head on Fujigaya's shoulder.

"That you did Mitsu. Are we ordering food or are you going to cook for us?" Tamamori asks. 

 

"Mitsu will cook for us right?" Fujigaya smirks and plays with Kitayama's hair.

 

"Taisuke you little!" Kitayama sighs. "I guess it can't be helped if Taisuke asks me to." 

 

Fujigaya giggles and gets off him, going to join the others in their research.

"I will help you Mitsu with cooking." Yokoo follows Kitayama in the kitchen. 

And like this they ate and drunk together and had fun in private all seven of them.


End file.
